<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>告别 by Polonium210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178933">告别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210'>Polonium210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Character Death, Dark Thoughts, Depression, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mummies, Nostalgia, The Year That Never Was (Doctor Who), Tragedy, Wakes &amp; Funerals, burial, burial rites, the master is dead, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 以上都是原作者的tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polonium210/pseuds/Polonium210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>告别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647886">Goodbye</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_Lestrange101/pseuds/Belle_Lestrange101">Belle_Lestrange101</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不应该是这样的。</p><p>在所有的时间线上，在所有宇宙中的所有人中，为什么必须是他？为什么一定是今天？</p><p>为什么他会觉得与我同行比死亡更糟糕呢？<br/>
没有人知道我内心深处那种难以忍受的痛苦。无论我走到哪里，我都肩负着那个重担，就像Atlas*独自撑起起地球的天空。<br/>
又像成千上万条沉甸甸的，冰冷的铁链，每一条上都代表了一个可怜的，孤独的，我没能挽救的生命。无论什么时候，不管是我停下来去思考时，还是在每一个晚上，它们紧紧的压住我，堵住我的胸口，让我不能够喘息。每当我想思考的时候，我的脑子就像锈住了一样。我需要它们来提醒我，我曾经是多么的可怜和卑微。</p><p>我是个懦夫。</p><p> </p><p>从来没有人真正的理解我，也许我母亲在被关在Gallifrey时候想明白了一些，但是她也只是到此为止了。而Master是唯一一个对我了如指掌的人。他知道我所遭受的痛苦，他能嗅出我血液中流淌的恐惧，他能像听见鼓声一样听到我耳朵里濒死挣扎的尖叫声。他早就已经把我看透了。到了最后，我们是如此的相似，就好像同一枚硬币的两面。</p><p>我不想让他死。我当然想要阻止他对地球的疯狂举动，但我不希望他为了他更伟大的利益*而死。在这件事上，玛莎和杰克的态度太黑白分明了：他们认为，如果你像Master一样是个坏人，那么你得到这个结果就算活该。而且杀死他并不能让那一年所有的“死者”都复活。玛莎似乎无法相信那些人还活着的事实。那一年从未存在过，因此那些“死者”从未真正死亡。杰克对此只比玛莎知道的多一点。他认为，如果Master曾经那么犯下了那么多的罪行——由于某种偶然的机会，他还会回来的话——他很可能还会那么邪恶,甚至更糟。</p><p> </p><p>世界恢复之后，我蹲在地板上，Master冰冷而毫无生气的身体依偎在我的怀里。脸颊因为哭泣而变得又红又痛。尽管我知道这个想法很自私，但我真的想要他回来。只要Master能在我的怀里移动，还能像过去一样讽刺我是多么地戏剧化，我宁愿放弃我自己的一次重生机会。但是他没有动，当这个念头浮现在我的脑海的时候，他的皮肤已经冷的像一块石头。握着那只冰冷无力的手，我感到很不舒服，但我无法停止折磨自己,我需要说服自己他已经死了。</p><p>接下来的记忆就变得模糊了，我的手臂突然放松了，我的身体被人放平了。而Master的尸体不见了。我当时就像发了疯，这一点我倒是记得很清楚。我来回踱步，想知道他究竟被带到哪里去了。杰克设法让我平静下来，并向我解释说，他的尸体已被带回TARDIS。我跟在他身边大步走着，感到身体发冷，双脚沉重，玛莎尾随在我的另一边，斜眼瞥了我一眼，想看看我怎么处理这件事。</p><p> </p><p>我没看她一眼。我不能直视她的眼睛。</p><p>我一踏进TARDIS涂了蓝色油漆的门，我的身体就开始自动驾驶她了。她轻轻地旋转着，几乎是悲哀地看着我，我开始不停地拨动开关和旋转仪表盘。玛莎和杰克在门口徘徊，小心翼翼地望着我，看我下一步会做什么。我一定让他们失望了，因为我所做的就是把我们安置在伦敦郊区的一条偏僻的街道上，就好像我要开始另一次冒险。</p><p>玛莎推开门，为她所熟悉的一切都是那么完美、正常而高兴。杰克笑了笑，笑着走到傍晚的阳光下。我没有马上跟着他们走出Tardis，而是紧紧抓住门，做最后一件我需要做的事。玛莎转身看见了我。“Doctor？”她问：“怎么了？你不跟我们一起出去吗？”</p><p>我摇了摇头，用指甲剥掉蓝色油漆的碎片。玛莎又向前走了一步，杰克转过头对我皱起了眉。“不，你们两个先走吧，我有件事要做。”</p><p>“Doctor，你要去做什么？”杰克大声地问。</p><p>听到他的声音，我把半个身体探出门外，低声回答道：“我要去告别。”</p><p>“他真的值得你这么做吗？毕竟他做了这么多坏事！”玛莎不敢置信地抢先开口，语气充满怀疑。我叹了口气。她永远不会明白，我也不想把一切都强加给她。现在还不行。</p><p>我只是点了点头，坚定地注视着她：“玛莎，每个人都值得好好道别。无论是朋友、亲人还是敌人。”我回头看了一眼，看到杰克敛去了他的笑容，但他还是点了点头。我给了他一个微笑的抽搐，然后又消失在蓝色的门后。我松了一口气，回到控制台，重重地敲下一个个坐标。TARDIS又发出了一声悲哀的呻吟--她可一点也不傻--把我送到了我需要去的地方。</p><p>~0~<br/>
在太空中旅行总是能让我平静下来，特别是在我年轻的时候。我希望我知道它是否能让Master也平静下来。我花了两个星期的时间，终于强迫自己走进了TARDIS的医务室，他的尸体正放在一张金属桌子上，上面盖着薄薄的白色床单。我坐着盯着Master的尸体看了很久，久到我自欺欺人地以为他又在呼吸了。最后我终于鼓起勇气，把床单从他的身上掀开。我低头凝视着他：苍白的皮肤，在明亮的灯光下反射出诡异的光泽;下弯的黑色睫毛和他嘴角向上扬起的微笑，我的心砰砰的跳个不停。</p><p>最后，他为了嘲讽我而死。</p><p>我讨厌他这么做，因为这让我想起了他性格中固执的那部分:他不愿改变。然而，同时我也喜爱他这一点，这意味着他仍然是他自己,是Master,即使他会因此付出生命。</p><p> </p><p>我小心翼翼地颤抖着伸出手指抚摸他的头发，在所有的化身中，他总是留着深色的头发。这类发色非常适合他。他小时候曾经告诉我，他一直想试要尝试一下金发。我也有同样的愿望，想要姜红色的头发。但显然，对于我们这些时间领主来说，这些梦想太疯狂了。</p><p> </p><p>我花了几个小时去消毒他的身体。</p><p>没有人能理解，我为什么难以表达我的悲伤。<br/>
当我告诉他们我无法表达我的悲伤时，似乎没有人能理解这一点。他们认为难道会是其他人为他包裹身体吗？如果他们要这是真这么想，那也太愚蠢了。不，我才是给Master做这件事的人，而且我做到了。</p><p>为他的身体防腐是一个漫长的过程。老一辈的加里弗雷人，他们会用一种特殊的混合物作为防腐剂。当我在他身上涂上这种光滑的凝胶后，他的尸体又冷又软，就像我手里的的凝胶一样，这让我的胃一阵阵地抽搐。我把医务室的灯光调暗了，看着微弱的金色的光芒在他的身体上闪耀。如果我在眼镜后面眯起眼睛，我几乎可以欺骗自己相信他只是在再生。</p><p> </p><p>只是这次他没能醒过来。</p><p>现在要包裹他的尸体了。</p><p>当我们在学院上学时候，Master总是抱怨学院统一发放的床单。他不得不从家里自带。新床单非常柔软，面料有点像缎子，但是比缎子还要好。这样，他的皮肤就不会再发痒了。我留了一套Master的床单，但我没有把它铺在床上，而是把它收藏起来，因为床单上有他的味道。直到现在，他的气味仍然残留在床单上。我把每一张床单都裁成又长又宽的布条，像制作木乃伊一样慢慢地从脚开始把他的身体裹起来。</p><p>当我把他的身体裹起来的时候，我试图把他身体的每一个部分都刻在我的脑海里；他腿上的每一根黑色的汗毛，纤细的脚踝，坚实的小腿，突出的膝盖使得大腿看上去强壮又不失纤细，突出的髋骨，凹陷的肚脐……*我最后一次用唇吻上他冰凉的皮肤，然后他的每一只胳膊分别裹好。</p><p>我没摘下他的戒指。我想他会想要戴着它的。</p><p>我不想盖住他的头。只要我站在那里，他剩下的身体都被绑住了，我就不能带着自己去缠着他的头。我的手不停地颤抖着，布条掉到桌子的边缘。泪水静静地沿着我的脸颊流滑落。我怎么能就这样他离开我？我身体的每一部分都忍受着灼烧般的痛苦。我再也找不到他了。他走了。一切都结束了。</p><p>在数十亿星系中的数十亿人中，为什么一定是他?如果我是一个睚眦必报的人，我会找到Lusy Saxon，扭断她的脖子。我会取走她的性命。只要我想，我完全有能力为Master报仇。然而，在我内心深处，我知道我不会也不想这样做。他是我想要得到的人。</p><p>当我把Master的尸体完全包裹好后，我打开了TARDIS的大门，凝视着我们正绕着轨道运行的星系。在浩瀚无垠的宇宙之中，再没有什么能给我慰藉了。曾经，我知道在宇宙的某处，有一个人和我一样了解我自己，这让我感到安慰。他去过那里，他是我的。就像一盏在远方向我呼唤的灯塔，有两艘船在黑夜中航行。</p><p>现在，我又是一个人了，我和他都没有能回家的路。</p><p>TARDIS轻轻地旋转着，呼唤着我回去。我深深地吸了一口气，把闪烁的群星隔在了门外，默默地点点头。“我知道，该走了。”</p><p>我再也不想搭建一堆篝火了，我试图想象在木柴上的是其他人的尸体。我用我在控制台下找到的一把旧斧头来砍木头。杰克后来跟我争论并告诉我如果能用一把锯子什么的，工作量将会大大减少。他没有理解的我这是在赎罪；他也不会理解我需要被赦免。这并不能弥补失去他的深切的痛苦，但它让我的负罪感渐渐消失了。身体上的劳累和疼痛几乎算的上是我的一种祝福，因为它至少让我的内心不再只剩茫然。他的葬礼不能太潦草，他需要被妥善埋葬。他从来不让除了我之外任何人看到他的弱点，他去世了并不意味着我不会尊重他的愿望。</p><p>我需要自己做完这一切，我必须这样做。我根本无法想象，如果不是我来为他做这一切在那个火堆上有一个我既爱又恨的人。没有人能理解我们的关系，而且从某种程度上说，他们也不愿意去理解；杰克不会，玛莎也不会，当然其他人也不会。我深爱着那个人，我自己的血会激起我的怒火。我用只有我能理解的方式爱着他。</p><p>火焰在寒冷黑暗的夜晚剧烈燃烧，发出尖锐的爆裂声，但当我慢慢地穿过松散的砾石向篝火走去的时候，我几乎感觉不到火的温度。我咬紧牙关，下唇颤抖着。我高举火把，慢慢地引燃周围的干草。烟充满了我的肺，灼伤了我的鼻。慢慢地，每根木柴都开始变黑，开裂。火焰舔舐着缝隙，又点燃了微风中飘动的缎子床单的一角。</p><p>它被点燃了，火焰向他的身体蔓延。</p><p>我很想跑过去，把他的身体从火堆上推下去，不让它化为灰烬，彻底消失。但我的脚却像被钉在了在地上，没办法向前迈出一步。在那一刻，我无力的站在那看着这一切发生。很快，火焰在他身上燃起，浓烟滚滚升上天空。</p><p>我不知道我到底在那里站了多久。我只知道，直到篝火和他的尸体都消失了，只留下一团将熄的火和白色的灰烬，我才转身离开。最后，我做到了。我终于可以背对着他了。不管怎样，我再也看不下去了，因为也没有别的东西可看了。</p><p>一切都结束了。都结束了。</p><p>我已经告别了宇宙中最后一个了解真实的我，爱真正的我的人。当我穿过干枯的草地走向TARDIS的时候。我把手紧紧地攥成拳，指甲划破了我的手心。我走进TARDIS，靠在门上。锁她轻轻地旋转着，把宇宙锁在了门外。</p><p>我需要回到玛莎和杰克身边，但我觉得自己被困住了，我想永远停在那一刻，紧紧抓住他的最后的部分。TARDIS再次发出轰鸣，我清晰地读到了她的留言。</p><p>“该走了，Doctor！“</p><p>她当然是对的。以后还有时间哀悼。现在，我只需要放手了。</p><p> </p><p>我控制台上修改了一些细节，然后拉下手柄，启动了引擎。我低下头，无法否认悲伤的黑雾像洪水般淹没了我的心。我刚刚告别了那个我真的会为他移动行星和太阳的人，那个晚上会和我手拉着手的人。因为我们都同时害怕怪物，我害怕的那个怪物在躲床底下，他的怪物在藏橱柜里。我们互相折磨，去激怒彼此--但我知道，在我们的内心深处，我们谁也不想另一个人死。</p><p>这感觉很糟糕。</p><p> </p><p>我将离开这个我爱他胜过爱生命的男人。最终，我不得不跟他道别。</p><p>再见了,那个和我一起躲在毯子下面的男孩。</p><p>再见了，我的第一个暗恋和初吻对象。</p><p>再见了,我的初恋。</p><p>再见了,我毕生的的朋友。</p><p>再见了，宇宙中最好的敌人。</p><p>再见了，我的Master。</p><p>再见了，Koschei！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作者注：</p><p>我今天感觉很黑暗，然后我联想想到了Doctor在Master死后所经历的痛苦。没有人真正意识到，Doctor给他的身体做防腐处理，把他裹起来，并搭建篝火火化他的尸体。这一切都是Doctor自己做的，因为他真的非常爱Master。他爱他的方式没有人能理解。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1＊注：在希腊神话那场著名的十年之战——Titanomachy（神祇-提坦之战）中，Atlas作为提坦神中的“主战派”在其中扮演了重要角色。最终以Zeus（宙斯）为核心的“奥林匹斯神”打败了“提坦神”，Zeus成为最新的神王。于是，那些成为“战俘”的titans，除了没有参战的少数明智者（比如Prometheus）外，大部分都被关进了Tartarus（塔尔塔罗斯，“地狱深渊”的意思）。而Atlas则因其“大力神”的名号而“物尽其用”，被罚去世界的最西方以双肩扛起苍穹，以此承受无尽的苦难。于是，我们现在看到的Atlas的形象，就是一个“双肩扛天”的巨人。<br/>
资料来源于百度。</p><p>2*  原文此处是 For  the  greater   good,这个短语我见过两种译法:以大局为重，为了更伟大的利益(看过神奇动物的都懂)，我选择了第二种。</p><p>3.织机上出生的孩子的特点</p><p> </p><p>后记：我万万没有想到我咕了这么久，原文读完特别有感觉，觉得自己翻的好平淡。英文水平一般，可能会有错误，欢迎大家批评指正。感谢原作者，秒给授权，喜欢这篇文的还麻烦给原作者一个kudos!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>